Thor's Seven Minutes In Heaven
by justsomeone2010
Summary: Darcy's game turns out to be a lot more fun for Thor and Jane than either of them expected.
1. Jane And Thor

**Jane And Thor**

Darcy flounced from the walk-in closet, smoothly wiping her smudged lipstick away with the pad of her thumb. Loki staggered out after her, somewhat pink cheeked, his usually slick hair all over the place.

A generous amount of red smeared around his mouth and collar.

_Poor guy,_ Jane couldn't help but think as he stumbled past her. She didn't even want to think of what he'd had to endure under Darcy's torture for the last seven minutes. Although there_ had _been a number of suggestive bumps and thuds to ignite her imagination. No wonder Loki looked so embarrassed!

She wriggled her shoulders uncomfortably as Darcy smoothed out the small piece of paper that bore Loki's number, folding it in half again and popping it back into the coffee mug. The temptress shuffled them with her fingers before she turned to Jane.

The astrophysicist gulped nervously.

"Your turn Jane." Darcy smirked mischeviously, holding out the mug to her demandingly.

Jane took it with a dull sense of dread. She'd pushed back her fate as far as possible, but now everyone had had a go and it was her turn. There was no escape; her fingers delved into the papery depths.

Of course, she knew _who_ she wanted. It was just a matter of picking out the right damned number!

She wished she knew Natasha's secret. Everyone knew there was some sort of cheating going on when the spy had picked out Clint's number, the pair of them exchanging a knowing smirk as they'd stepped into the closet. _Mind you_, she thought, _it was a mighty fine coincidence that Pepper got Tony when she picked. _Although she thought the playboy billionaire had more to do with that one, if his smug grin was anything to go by. Jane made a mental note to ask him how he'd done it later.

Even Darcy's choice had been strangely fortunate. She'd just happened to pick the guy she'd been dropping suggestive hints to for weeks? Unfortunately for Loki, he wasn't good with subtle. Jane guessed this was Darcy's way of losing her patience.

Jane's round brown eyes glazed over a muscular blonde figure across the room as her middle and index finger trapped a piece of paper and pulled it into the open.

Thor was the only one left not to have been picked. Well, him, Steve and Bruce. Okay, maybe he wasn't the only one at all, but he was the only one Jane had eyes for. Jane crinkled her nose - what if she got Bruce? That was _so_ not how she wanted to spend the evening, stealing awkward and embarrassing glances with the scientist until - _well, let's face it_, she thought with an inward sigh - the end of her life!

No; her ideal's were sat firmly on the God of Thunder, who was currently preoccupied with Darcy's iPod. He prodded the buttons lightly with his fingers, jumping every time a different tune of rave music blared through the earphones, discarded on the floor in front of him. God, he was so cute, Jane thought, biting her lip as she set the mug down. For someone who could rip the world apart he looked simply adorable when little, everyday things like television, phones and ... well, any sort of technology really, had him so helplessly confused.

Jane felt like she could stare at him forever, finding the way his blond hair flopped forward as he frowned down at the device utterly irresistable! However, she was fully aware of _everyone else _staring at her.

Gulping back to focus, she looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand, folded neatly. She wished she'd paid more attention to the other guy's numbers when they'd been called. At least then she might have had some preparation time between finding out for herself and declaring it to the rest of the Avengers. As it was, she was going in blind.

She peeled one side back with a tentative grimace.

"Four."

Her eyes blinked up questioningly, searching for a hint of recognition in one of the faces around here as to who she'd picked. Darcy let out an excited squeal and Jane flew her gaze to her.

"That's Thor's number." Darcy finally revealed with a wicked smirk. She turned to the oblivious God in question, and threw a cushion at him. It bounced off his head and he looked up, hair slighty dishevelled as strands fell loosely over his face. "You're up mister."

_Yes!, _Jane's heart leapt, though her face was too stunned to so much as smile. Maybe it was just the mug that was magically rigged, she started to think, not caring about how dumb it sounded. She'd got Thor!

Thor and his gorgeous blond hair, heartbreaking blue eyes, his body - oh God, his body! Where did she start? Those strong arms? His large hands? Those shoulders? Those abs and pecs that were so delicious it should be illegal? Jane couldn't stop the thoughts running through her head, imagining her tiny hands running over every powerful defined muscle.

She blinked herself back to the living room before betrayal of her thoughs strayed beyond her blushing cheeks.

Thor's brow furrowed instantly.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "You haven't noticed couples waking in and out of my glorious closet for the last - what? - hour? Geez, don't take much to keep you happy, does it?"

"Oh, let off him Darcy." Jane sighed, pushing herself up from her position on the floor with her back against the couch across the room from Darcy's. A smirk was teasing at her lips. She scrunched up the paper and tossed it at her friend playfully as she passed. "He's new to this."

"Well, go and teach him a few things, why don't you!"

A less than helpful shove from Darcy sent Jane staggering towards Thor, and the scientist glared briefly over her shoulder. A double thumbs up was all she got back.

Rolling her eyes and sighing again, she crossed the last few steps to Thor, letting her nerves flutter in her stomach. He blinked up at her innocently. "Come on you." she held her hand down to him, hoping her voice didn't sound as breathless to everyone else as it did to her. "Closet."

A light frown was furrowed into his face as he slowly took up Jane's hand unsurely and followed her to his feet. "You wish for me to go into Darcy's clothing quarters with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jane sighed again, turning her back to the god as she led him towards the doorway. A combination of exitement and frustration tore at her racing heart. "I'll explain in a minute." she promised.

Thankfully Thor offered no resistance, letting her lead him into the closet with his frowning eyes on her back. He didn't even respond to Tony's not so little "Get in there, Thunder!"! Jane tried to keep her mind focussed but with the heat of her hand in his, sensing his intense eyes on her blurred all coherent thought's from her brain. Perhaps she shouldn't have got Thor, she started to think - passing out would definately be more embarrassing than anything that would have happened with Steve or Bruce. And with the dizziness that was crossing her vision, it was becoming a very real possibility.

She closed the closet door behind her, to at least limit the witnesses to her freaking out to just Thor. Her hands lingered on the handle as she tried to collect her quickening breathing.

"... what now?" Thor asked from behind her.

Jane sucked in a brave breath and turned to face him, smiling bright eyed. He was still frowning, she noticed, trying to hold back a smirk. "You've really not noticed us playing Seven Minutes In Heaven for the last hour?" Thor shook his head slowly. "Darcy must have some real good music on that iPod..." she muttered under her breath.

Her eyes ran aroud Darcy's impressive closet as she averted her gaze from Thor for a second. Darcy was most definately making good use of that new generous salary S.H.I.E.L.D were throwing her way! The closet was nearly as big as the living room on the other side of the door, sliding doors running up and down the length of the walls, holding back her masses of clothes. An awe inspiring shoe rack ran down the middle of the wardrobe, Thor stood nearly back to back with the edge of it.

She noticed his Adam's apple bob, and was suddenly aware of the vital seven minutes ticking away.

"It's a game." she said hurriedly before Thor could say anything and waste any more prescious time. "You choose a partner by ballot and then you get seven minutes alone with that partner in a closet. Only seven minutes. The fun of the game is that in those seven minutes the people in the closet can do whatever they want to each other. Okay?"

She watched as Thor's eyes raced to keep up with the onslaught of information. His furrowed brow stayed in place.

"I think I understand." he finally said, though his voice still sounded weary.

Jane's tongue darted out to moisten her lips. "What do you want to do to me?" Her heart was pounding! "What goes on in the closet, stays in the closet. It's one of the rules. No one will know what happens in here."

_One of the less followed rules_, Jane noted dryly in her head, running through all the times she and Darcy had shared their closet experiences. This would not be one of them, she promised herself solidly. She wanted to keep this all to herself.

She'd hoped the revelation of the rule would braven Thor up a little, but if anything it had the opposite effect; he swallowed hard.

"What traditionally happens?" his voice sounded just a tad raspy.

Jane tried to ignore the eager growl in her chest. She was making him nervous. "Erm..." it was her turn to gulp now, knowing the list she was about to quote was exactly the list of things she'd just _love_ to do to Thor: "Kiss, make out." she finally shrugged as casually as she could manage. "Sometimes more if Darcy's involved." Her eyes lifted to his, blinking alluringly at him through her eyelashes. "Anything you want." she breathed.

She took a slow, slinking step forward, eyes gleaming invitingly. Her stomach twisted with nervous glee as Thor didn't back away.

His hands shot out though, as soon as she was near enough to be in reach, cupping over her shoulders gently. They held her firmly at bay. "I do not wish to offend you." His crystal blue eyes shone, but Jane could see the tear between his diffidence and his desire.

Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel it pulsing through the rest of her body in a tantilising sensation.

"Lucky for you I don't offend easy."

Jane could feel herself running out of seducing tactics - and time! They'd killed - what? - a minute, and not so much as even a hug!

A cool relief washed over her though, as Thor's brow_ finally _smoothed out, the caution beginning to drain from his gaze_ at last_. They remained dangerously alert however, bright and curious, drinking in Jane's words and body language. She could practically see the thin gates of restraint in his wondrous blue eyes, watching them crack as his confidence started to ooze through.

A gleam crossed Thor's eyes as his arms slackened and Jane took a step closer. His hands stayed at her shoulder's though. His lips curved into a sly smirk as he read the blatant want in her eyes. "Do you wish for me to kiss you, Jane Foster?"

Jane shrugged, inching closer. "Maybe." Her insides quivered at that grin of his. "You've got about five and half minutes to figure out if that's a yes or not."

She was not going to say it. Her head and heart may be screaming a deafening yes, but never would her pride actually let her _ask_ to be kissed. Never. She was determined to let Thor do that all that by himself. Jane just wished he'd do it quickly, her mental clock tick-tick-ticking warningly.

That mischevious glimmer in his eyes though, told her he was catching on fast.

His hands rolled round her shoulders to flatten on her back, drawing her in tantilisingly slow. A shy, but more than keen, smile spread on Jane's face.

Her hands touched his chest, his moving down to the small of her back. His grin made her knees go weak, helpless to resist as their hips touched and she felt like she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to.

And she _so_ did not want to.

"It sounds like a yes to me." he murmured, his breath hot on Jane's cheek. His hand on her back locked her in place.

Jane's eyes rolled glitteringly up to his. "Five minutes."

She was half way through wondering if he'd ever get it over with - then he closed the gap and claimed her lips with his.

Jane's eyes shot open wide at the sudden sensation, Thor's hands at her back suddenly replaced with his strong arms as he held her close to him. He near lifted her off her feet! Jane found she did not care one little bit, draping her arms around his neck to give her better leverage. Her eyes fluttered shut, body leaning into his in bliss.

_Damn_, she thought in her head - _this guy knew how to _kiss! She grinned against his mouth, moving slow and sweet as she lavished the taste of him.

Then all at once they both seemed to remember how little time they had; slow and sweet went out the window!

Her fingers lost themselves in his glorious golden locks, holding him to her as their mouths moved ferociously. God, she was in Heaven! How did he taste so sweet? _It must be all the pop tarts he eats_, she thought.

His hand fisted lightly in her hair, teasing her head back. Jane knew what he was trying to do and kept her mouth shut, smirking as he growled in frustration. Oh yes, she was enjoying this. Still, she was conscious of the time limits and was eager to get things moving. Her tongue darted out and brushed his lower lip teasingly.

The effect was incredible.

Another primal growl left him, rumbling from his chest as his hands tightened in her hair and on her back. His mouth simply attacked hers, fghting for entrance which she so playfully denied him.

Thor changed tactics; he lifted Jane up by her thighs and rushed them back towards the door, pinning her up against the surface with a firm thud. Jane didn't even care, knowing the sound was more that audible outside the closet. _Let them think what they want_, she thought carelessly as Thor held her legs either side of his hips, opening her to a more heated form of intimacy. His thumbs rubbed circles into her thighs, lifting her up against the wall so he didn't have to crane his neck to kiss her.

One hand left her legs to meet her waist, again thumbing circles into her skin, rising just beneath her loose shirt.

His fingers gave a gentle clench, and Jane gasped.

Thor took his opening.

His tongue dominated her mouth, reaching for every inch of her while her hands scrambled at him desperately. She clung onto his hair, his shirt, his bicep - anything she could reach as the sensation of his hot tongue in her mouth simply _melted_ her inside. She tried to fight back, her tongue battling for at least some returning taste of him.

Then he pressed her firmer into the wall and she gasped again, leaving the open cavern of her mouth defenseless against his magically brutal tongue.

Jane moaned into his mouth.

"Jane." he gasped breathlessly, releasing her mouth for half a second. He soon changed his kisses from absolutely devouring to hard, tongue darting pecks that made Jane's heart rate soar. "What was the next activity you said? After kissing?"

Jane's thighs instinctively clenched around him. "Making out?"

"Yes." Thor sighed, peeling back just long enough for Jane to glimpse that burning hunger in his eyes through her fluttering eyelashes. He was breathless, his delicious muscles tensing as soon as Jane's legs tightening around his hips. "What does it entail?"

Jane hummed happily against his lips as the kisses cooled, her fingers trailing sensitive patterns from his hair down along the rippling muscles in his wonderfully broad, strong shoulders. She grinned as he nipped her lower lip in eager response; he could kiss - well, like a god! - but he'd never heard of making out? The thought was ludicrous. Jane's body felt too on fire to laugh out loud though. She wasn't sure she had the oxygen in her lungs to spare as Thor's mouth half smothered her. She complied with vigour.

She sighed a laugh as Thor's mouth moved from hers to trace hurriedly down over her jaw, ravishing greedily at her neck. Her eyes rolled skywards in bliss.

Her hand found his at her waist and press his warm palm firmer against her. "Touch me." she breathed in explanation.

Thor groaned low in approval, skimming his lips over hers in a tender touch - so very different from their demanding pace so far. The gentleness didn't last long though, Thor's large hands tightening around her body.

His hips pinned her in place, freeing his other hand to roam her body but it paused at her hip. Jane ran her fingers clawingly down his chest, revelling with every bold ripple of his impressive pecs, hoping to encouraging him further. Soon though, she got lost in her own objectives: her fingers treasured his torso, loving the feeling of such power beneath his skin, whether it be through his hard abs, his bulging biceps, the marvellous muscles of his back - even the muscle in his neck, pumping his strong pulse through his system. Finally, she wound her arms around him and pressed her palms into his back, feeling his muscles work underneath her touch.

Sensing his chaste morals might be holding him back from exploring, Jane sought her fun in other ways.

Her back arched from the wall peeling her hips along with her. Without Thor's support under her thighs the embrace was dangerously weak. She clung to his back for all she was worth until he finally felt the fragility.

She'd expected him to cup under her thighs again, finding the intimate pressure hot, even though Thor probably didn't even realise it. She got one better: his hands stayed at her hip and waist, clenching hard, unwilling to release her. He slammed her back against the wall with his hips alone.

The thud sounded like it might break down the wall but Jane didn't care, grinning instantly against his mouth at the hard pressure.

She tried again, gauging the same reaction.

She laughed breathlessly, the hard force knocking the wind out of her. Her arms clenched his body tighter to her, his lips moving to ravish the side of her neck.

He groaned lightly into her skin. "You are a tease."

"Our time's almost up." Jane gasped back.

She was held to the wall by his body, the pressure clouding her mind with euphoria. His hands moved to grip at her waist and Jane threw her arms around his neck to help hold her up, his mouth crashing back to hers urgently.

"We still have a few moments." he murmured against her lips.

Jane and Thor devoured each other, their tongues battling in a heated duel for dominance, Jane letting out a whining moan when Thor inevitably won.

She could hardly believe that he was the same man that had been so absorbed in the iPod! Now he was so... demanding. So dominating. Was it possible that he was the man that she'd called 'cute' before? There was nothing cute about him now - he was purely and utterly hot! One hundred per cent god.

And one hundred per cent hers.

... until the knock on the door.

Jane let out an unwilling groan against Thor's mouth and he chuckled before he pulled away. He lowered her quickly back to the floor and she got busy smoothing out her shirt and combing her fingers through her hair. There was nothing she could do about her flushed cheeks though. She ran her eyes over herself, determined to walk out in a more dignified way than Loki had.

Thor wasn't all that rustled, running a single hand through his glorious locks, smoothing it loosely back from his face.

_Lucky_, Jane couldn't help but think.

The god caught her wondering stare just in time, catching her arm as turned to walk away. He pulled her firmly to him, pressing a warm, chaste kiss to her mouth, ignoring the way she stiffened with surprise. She soon eased into the embrace.

Jane was smiling again as Thor gently peeled back, lingering his lips on hers for as long as he could.

A suddenly shy smile blossomed over her face. "T-the seven minutes are over." she stammered, a deeper shade colouring her cheeks.

Thor chuckled lightly, his hand lingering at her waist as he reached for the door. He leaned in, so the hairs of his beard brushed roughly against her cheek. "I know." He pressed his lips quickly against her cheek before he straightened up and wrenched the door open, standing back politely to let Jane through first.

She hovered for a moment before she stepped forward, collecting the breath he so effortlessly stole from her. When she was ready, she pressed her smiling lips into a more mysterious curve and her eyes lit up with a sparkle.

They fluttered bashfully at Thor as she stepped free from the closet. She could feel his eyes scouring on her back.

Every pair of eyes was rivetted on the couple as they stepped out, nearly all of them glimmering with curiosity. They were all eager to know the outcome of this one. Jane was just as eager to keep the secrets close to her chest, knowing it would drive them wild.

Tony was the one to break first: "What the hell did you two _do _in there?" he gaped in awe.

Jane smirked as she strode proudly past the genius, leaving Thor behind. "What goes on in the closet stays in the closet." she winked, turning around just in time to see Thor finish his lazy swagger back to his space.

"Did Jane teach you well?" Darcy's eye brow arched teasingly, eyes shimmering.

The most seductive grin Jane had ever seen spread across the god's lips and she slid to the ground back to her spot against the couch before she fell down. She didn't trust her weak knees. She didn't want to spoil her no passing out record just yet.

Thor's gaze latched onto hers, burning with such desire it made her head sway. "She educated me most... _thoroughly_."


	2. Pepper And Tony

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Kinda going back in time here ('cos Thor and Jane were last and now I'm shooting back to all the others). But that's okay, right? It's all there...if in a slightly muddled order.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Pepper/Tony and Natasha/Clint are couples I've never written about before so please don't, like, hate me if these aren't great. Thor stuff is more my cup 'o tea.**

**I tried! Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Pepper and Tony**

Pepper felt around in the mug, fingers probing for the piece of paper with the bump in it. That was the one she wanted. She needed to find it faster though; people were starting to stare.

Finally, she fingertips brushed something a tad sturdier than smooth paper and she leapt for it. A less than subtle grin was on her face as she pulled it free.

"Two."

That arrogant smirk hit her from across the room, sprawled lazily on the couch as if her were hers for the taking. Well he was - she'd pulled out his number after all. Tony Stark swung his legs down and swaggered over to the auburn haired beauty, cocky grin already in place.

"Come on, Potts," the billionnaire took up her hand and started to lead her to the closet door. "Let's play Barbie."

Pepper laughed.

They walked past Darcy on the couch and Thor on the floor, Pepper feeling the Avenger and co's eyes on their backs. Uncharacteristically, she started to blush. Tony dropped her hand just a second before they reached the closet, striding through the doors without her. She paused for just a second.

The minute she stepped through those doors, she'd have seven minutes to do whatever she wanted to her boss/boyfriend. She glanced over her shoulder at Darcy, stopwatch poised at the ready.

First to go was nerve wracking. Not that she didn't want to play - the idea of having Tony behind closed doors to do whatever she wanted, even if it was only for a few minutes, was simply mouth watering. She licked her lips, mind already racing. _God_, she thought with an inward exasperated sigh, she didn't even have her hand on the door handle and her imagination was already going crazy. It had plenty to draw from though: Tony didn't believe in taking things slow. They'd had _plenty_ of relatable experiences in the run up to this game.

A smirk settled firmly on Pepper's lips.

The door shut.

"What do you think? Not my colour?"

Pepper turned on her heel to see Tony hovering one of Darcy's cream coloured dresses over his torso, a dry expression on his face. Everything about him screamed wit and sarcasm - and Pepper loved him for it.

She slunk over to him, feeling suddenly very attractive in the black pencil dress she wore. Her heels sunk into the soft carpet without a sound. Tony didn't hold much of a work ethic and more often than not it ended up with Pepper having to pick up the pieces as he threw them carelessly over his shoulder. But the more than interested gleam her attire earned in Tony's brown orbs more than made up for the days four soul shatteringly boring meetings she'd been forced to endure at his expense!

She did not miss the way his eyes teased lower of her face for the briefest of seconds. A sly grin split on his face.

Pepper propped her hands on her hips. "Tick tock."

The cream dress crumpled on the floor.

Tony crossed to her in a matter of strides, his rough hands cupping her cheeks softly before she could even draw in breath. When she did, it tasted of him.

A dreamy smile spread on her lips. God, she was in Heaven.

"Not for much longer, Pep." the billionnaire smirked, his lips tantilisingly close to hers. "About six minutes worth."

Pepper's eyes snapped open in alarm, her hands stiffening like claws into the short sleeves of Tony's drab blue shirt. _Oh shit_, she swore in her head. Please say she hadn't said that out loud! Her wide eyes rolled tentatively to Tony and his grin and glint in his eyes told her she had. Her traitorous lips let out another noise; this time, in the form of a loud groan.

A minute ago, she was looking forward to seducing her boyfriend in record time - now she was dying of shame, flaming on the spot.

Tony didn't seem to care, his hands closing in gently on her hips. For someone with such a hard edge personality, he was always suprisingly tame when it came to stuff like this. Kissing. Touching. _Other_ stuff.

It had surprised her tenfold when they'd first got together, especially since she'd seen what he'd been like before. Pepper didn't want to think about all the times in the first meaningless years she worked for him when he'd come home with women, lips shamlessly devouring theirs, hands roaming. She'd glimpsed more once as well, after leaving late one night and walking in on a - hem - vigourous session on the couch. Discreetly, walking in. Tony never knew, and she would ensure he never would.

And for all the hard aches in her chest the memories brought back when he'd fooled around as if waving it in her face, it was drowned out by the glimmer of pride not long later. She knew Tony. Tony was rough when he didn't care. When he built missiles he'd throw them carelessly - and sickeningly accurately - together. When he span his expensive cars down the highway as if they were toys. When he'd brought home those women and half attacked them in his lust.

All because he didn't care, and therefore it didn't matter.

When it came to his Iron Man suit however, he treated like it was a new born baby. The planes of metal weren't tossed around like others were; they were carressed with concerned fingertips. Pepper had seen it for herself. Tony was careful with what he treasured.

That was what got her through the nights. He handled her like she was made of glass, and it made her heart almost burst with happiness. Because she knew what it meant.

Though when it came to situations like this, she wished he'd cut the crap and get on with it.

"Shut me up." she breathed against his lips.

The genius closed in. "Gladly."

His lips touched hers softly and Pepper felt her heart flutter. Arms closed around her back, drawing her to him and she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. Five minutes, her consciousness warned her.

_Okay_, she thought. There was no time for nice: her hands fisted hard in his hair and her body pressed flush against his.

Her soul hummed in pleasure.

She could feel the hardness of the metal in his chest dig into her front but she didn't care. Nor did she care about the way his body more than noticable stiffened at her forcefulness. He didn't pull away. Pepper upped her kisses a little, going deeper, hotter, air exchanged along with tongues in the heated embrace, feeling his hands get a little bit more adventurous with every second. Finally, they were firmly back on her hips.

She rocked against him teasingly, grinning against his mouth. His fingers dug into her dress and the material crept up her legs.

Moaning lightly - not sure if the sounds were contained to her head or not - she worked him backwards. The shoe rack running down the middle of the wardrobe was broken in the middle by stretch of plush seating and Pepper shoved Tony down to it less than gently, not breaking the contact of their lip's once.

She climbed aboard, her newly hitched shirt giving her legs the flexibility to straddle his hips. He jerked upright like a spring, hand flattening on her back and consequently, her to him.

Eventually, Pepper released him for air. Tony was breathless. "I _so_ don't pay you enough." he murmured, thumb tracing her jaw while his lips moved down her neck.

His chest was still inhaling deep and uneven as he went on kissing her, but Pepper didn't care if he didn't. And he seemed otherwise occupied. Win-win for both of them. Her palms found the back of his shoulders and held him there, arching her neck to give him better access.

"We're on a schedule here, Tony." she gasped as the billionnaire got to her collar bone and sucked. Her nails in his shirt drove him on.

He moaned against her skin, a hand trailing up her body to unhook the sleeve of her dress. His fingers dragged it down her body in a feather-light touch that gave her goosebumps. She slipped her arm free so that side of the garment dropped down to her waist, revealing half of her lace covered chest.

His teeth lightly nipped at it. "You're not at work anymore, Pep."

A blissful smile stretched over her lips as Tony's hands cradled the small of her back, supporting her as he eased her backwards. Her fists of his shirt did the rest of the balance work, revealing a flash of his taunt abs. His lips lavished down her stomach as he drew the zip down her side.

"Are you kidding?" she tried to keep her voice level. "Babysitting you is a full time job, mister."

"Funny." Tony's hands ran up the length of her back and peeled her up again, pressing his mouth firmly against hers. His tongue lapped her comment from her lips. "When I renewed your contract I didn't see Nanny in the occupation box."

"Ha, ha."

Pepper could feel his hips lifting beneath her, aching to have her in more ways than just one. Her pelvis ground back in eager response.

"Ah, Pep." Tony moaned into her mouth.

Pepper grinned and did it again, earning another strangled groan from her boyfriend's lips. She loved it; she loved being able to make the man who knew everything, had everything and had complete control, practically _begging_ for her. It was a major confidence booster, that was for sure.

And it was fun. More than fun.

Soon, she found her thigh's clenching around his hips, teasing out the window as her own desires took hold. Every touch of his skin on hers felt like fire; his lips, every fingertip... the machine in his chest glowed like it was shining right through to her heart, warming her skin from it's energy. Pepper found her hands digging like claws into Tony's shoulder, a moan too escaping her lips to match his as they longed to just shed their clothes and -

"Whoa!"

Pepper span clear out of Tony's lap in shock as the door burst open and Darcy filled it's empty frame, her mouth gaping. "Sweet holy mother of Jesus..." mumbled from the woman's stunned lips.

She knew Tony would be either smirking or glaring. One of the two. She scraped her hair frantically out of her face to see which as she righted herself on the floor.

Then she remembered her dishevelled clothes as more eyes peeked through the door frame. Her fingers tugged madly at her skirt, only tangling her further as she pulled too hard and her sleeve sunk too low to be recaptured over her shoulder. A few seconds of desperate fumbling soon had her presentable again. She tried to scramble to her feet, the combination of her weak knees and her heels had her flailing hopelessly.

Tony bent down and hitched her to her feet beside him, hand lingering possessively around her waist. He was grinning. _So he was gonna be smug about this then, _Pepper worked out in her head. Her eyes rolled as Tony winked.

"Great game Darce." he smirked at their little audience. "Sure we can't go for a round two?"


End file.
